Sunshine in a Gloomy World
by MonkHerrick
Summary: The adventures of Niff (Nick & Jeff) as immortal demigods, along with their friends Nathan & Mark & Nick's brothers & Jeff's siblings, follow along with the insanity & adorableness. Yaoi, so don't like don't read. Harry Potter/Glee/Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Austin & Ally crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine in a Gloomy World

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't Glee or anything in this story except **MY **OC's & the Plot. If I did own Glee Niff would be cannon, and the Warblers wouldn't be bashed and they would have their own spin-off. I'm going to ignore the whole steroids thing as well as Hunter existing at all.

Warning(s): Implied Sex Yaoi meaning: Male/Male Pairing(s), language, Violence, Spoiler(s) for seasons 1-4 of Glee, MPREG!, Angst (Past), implied rape, Spoilers to a story I'm making soon which will be this ones prequel called Darkness in a Sunny World.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

Pairing(s): Jeff/Nick/(Endgame), David Thompson/OC (Christina Webber), Wes Montgomery/OC (Angela Johnson), Nicholas Febres/Scott Thomas,, Finchel, Tike, Britana, Austin/Multi Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan, Sam/Rory, Terry/Anthony/Kevin, Logan Sterling/Dustin Johnson, Mark Conners/Nathan Mitchell, Shane Anderson/Reed Monroe, Harry Potter-Dvual-Conners-Mitchell-Sterling(Nick's little brother)/Male Harem, Zacharias Smith/Justin Finch-Fletchley, Will Solace/Jake Mason, Ethan/Danny (Current), Evan/Sarah/Ethan (Endgame), Evan/Sammy (Current),

Chapter 1: Only an Ends to a Mean

Nick laid down on his bed as Jeff curled into his side. Every once and a while Nick would rub Jeff's stomach, which was slightly rounded from pregnancy. Jeff's face was stained with tears as he remembered some traumatic events that led to his realization that he was in love with Nick which resulted them becoming friends with benefits. Nick sighed as he sang On my Mind to Jeff quietly. He read their self-made schedule;

* * *

Nicholas Andrew Ryan Duval's & Jeffery S. Riker Sterling-Moon's Schedule (Key: Italics= Nick, Bold = Jeff, Italics & Bold= Both of us)

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

7:00-7:30= _**Prepare for day**_

7:45-8:30= _**Breakfast**_

8:45-9:45= _**AP World History**_

9:55-10:55= _**AP Italian V**_

11:00-12:00= _**AP Trigonometry**_

12:00-12:45= _**Lunch**_

12:45-1:15= _**Student Council Meeting**_

1:25-2:00= _**AP Biology**_

2:00-3:30= _**AP Chemistry**_

3:30-4:30= _**AP Psychology**_

3:45-4:30= _**Warbler Practice (Monday, Wednesday, & Friday)**_

4:30-5:00= _Football Practice_/**Track Practice** (Monday, Wednesday & Friday)

5:00-6:00= _**Dinner**_

6:00-6:30= _**Homework**_

6:45-7:45= **Drama Club**/_Debate team meets_ (Monday-Thursday)

7:55-8:45= _**Karate Club (Monday, Wednesday, & Fridays)**_

8:50-10:00= _**Niff Time (Daily)**_

10:30-6:00= _**Bed**_

Tuesday & Thursday

7:00-7:30= _**Prepare for day**_

7:45-8:30= _**Breakfast**_

8:45-10:15= _**AP Geography**_

10:25-11:25= _**AP Physics**_

11:25-12:00= _**Drawing & Painting 3**_

12:00-12:45= _**Lunch**_

12:45-1:15= _**Student Council Meeting**_

1:25-2:00= _**AP Calculus**_

2:05-3:30= _**Creative Writing**_

3:35-4:25= _**AP U.S. Government and Politics**_

4:30-5:00=_**Headmaster's Advisory Council**_

5:00-5:30= _**Gay/Straight Alliance Club**_

5:30-6:30= _**Homework**_

6:45-7:45= _**Student Government Organization**_

7:55-8:45= _**School Newspaper/Journalism/Yearbook Club**_

8:50-10:00= _**Niff Time (Daily)**_

10:30-6:00= _**Bed**_

Jeff sighed as he read his & Nick's schedule again. They hardly had any time to themselves anymore since they took their positions on the Warbler council along with Nathen. The couple came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Are you okay, Jeff?" Mark asked worried about his blonde best friend. Jeff groaned loudly, as he realized he was late for drama club.

"No, I feel horrible, Mark. I am constantly throwing up." Jeff grumbled as he started packing for drama club. "Your going to be late for the debate team's meeting, Nicky." Jeff scolded as he lifted the bag and started walking out of the room..

"No, you're not going, you are sick, now come back in here and lay down, Jeff." Nick said firmly, shocking Jeff. He twirled around with a frown on his lips. "But." Whatever the blonde was about to say was cut off by his red-headed friend. "He's right, you are in no condition to be going to drama club, much less leading it." Mark said calmly glaring at his best friend as daring him to say other wise.

Nathen sighed loudly, as he stared at his friend, who quite honestly looked like crap. "You look like crap." The white-haired warbler said bluntly, causing everybody look at him and then the Aussie. The blonde Aussie gaped at him like he had just grew a second head.

"ASSHOLE!" He screamed and he lunged at him and punched him breaking his nose. After a few minutes of this, Logan, Nick, & Mark managed to pry him off of the white-haired teen, who groaned in pain. Nathen cursed his own stupidity under his breath.

"The point is you are sick, and shouldn't be going to Drama club, Jeff." Logan said calmly to his younger twin brother, who let out a loud sigh. "I know, I just don't want to make them think I'm not capable of being the drama club's president, Log." Jeff muttered quietly as he calmly sat in Nick's lap and laid his bag on the ground next to his bed.

"I know, bro, but, YOU NEED your REST." The older Sterling brother said smiling as he hugged his younger twin brother tightly. "Listen to your older brother, Jeff." A scolding voice said from the door. Austin was leaning against the door frame as he smiled bemusedly at his older twin brothers. "Austin, what are you doing here?" Nick asked calmly as he handed Jeff a carton of ice cream and a spoon. The blonde squealed as he opened and grinned as he stared his chocolaty goodness.

"Daddy!" A child's voice called out as he ran in the room and threw himself into Nick's arms. "Oh Christian, how were you for Uncle Austin?" Jeff asked as he started cooing over his four year old boy, who just giggled in Nick's arms. "We should be asking how Uncle Austin with you, shouldn't we?" Nick teased his son, as he ruffled his brown locks.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?" Austin asked as he looked at Logan for support who started whistling nonchalantly, he looked at Nick's alarm clock, before blinking in shock. "Wow, look at the time I'm late for a date with Dustin." Logan said as he ran out of the room followed by complaining Austin.

"Ok, but really how was your day, You only get to see your Uncle Austin every so often so I like to know you had fun with him, Chrisy!" Jeff exclaimed childishly, causing 4 year-old son to stick his tongue out at him. Jeff gasped over-dramatically at his son's reaction. "Yes, papa I had fun Uncle Austin didn't do anything on the do not do under any circumstances & that means **YOU AUSTIN **List." Christian said smiling at his parents adorably.

Mark rolled his eyes as he stood up and dusted his shirt off. "Come on Nathan, we need to go if we want to make our reservations." The redheaded baritone said calmly to his white-haired boyfriend. "Tell Kurt I said hi will ya?" Mark asked Jeff & Nick, who nodded their heads in unison. "Of course." They chirped together, causing Nathan to roll his eyes fondly at their behavior. "Are you seriously ok, Jeff?" Nick asked as he felt his lover's forehead worriedly.

"Yeah I am just a little under the weather, Nicky." Jeff said shyly, as he rubbed his stomach gently. "Your pregnant you need to have as little stress on you as you can get. So get back in bed and rest while I put Christian down for a nap!" Nick said pushing Jeff back twoards the bed. "Shadow bed keep Jeff company while I'm putting him down." He ordered the dog, who hopped onto the bed and curled up next Jeff.

Jeff smiled as he started scratching the labradoodle behind the ears causing it to start scratching the air. The blonde boy stopped and laid his head on his pillow and dozed off. Nick smiled as he walked back into the room to so **HIS** Jeff cuddling Shadow who was snoring softly in his sleep. The Duval boy chuckled as he changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed wrapping his arms around the pregnant blonde boy.

A note appeared on Nick's nightstand in a vibrant glow, it read; "Need Backup." It was written in a messy cursive. Nick slept on not knowing of the message he received in the middle of the night, or the problems it would cause for the future.

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering Jeff's pregnancy with Christian will be in the prequel. Christian has Nick's hair color, eye shape, nose, and tan while he has Jeff's cheek bones and eye color. Jeff, Nick, Logan, Nathan, & Mark are all the same age & are Sophomore's. Jeff was 390 (posing as 13 1/2) when he and Nick found out that Jeff was pregnant with Christian. Jeff & his siblings are a part of R5 in this fic. Austin & Jeff have a childish streak, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff smiled at his best friend, Nick, who as of late had gained a lot of weight, people started teasing him for being chubby. "We're going to be late to the Dungeons & Dragons club, Nicky!" Jeff whined as he dragged his best friend down the hall.

Suddenly the two grunted as fell on their buts. "Watch where your going metal mouth, fatty." A boy sneered at the two third graders as he reared back his fist to punch them. A hand caught his before his fist got anywhere.

"Hey apologize, now they didn't do anything!" A boy with red hair and brown streaks in it said. It was cold out so sue me! "What are you going to do, Conners?" The boy sneered at the redhead, who scoffed in response.

"Never ask that, McFry." The redhead said dryly, as he flipped the taller boy and pinned him to the ground as he sang My Dark Side.

People stared as he started dancing around. He pulled off his beanie and people started whispering about his hair. "That's right I dye my hair, MY parents try control everything in my life so it's the only real way rebel against them!" He called out as he stood on a trash can and started singing My Dark Side loudly. He gestured for Jeff & Nick to sing along with him. Jeff opened his mouth revealing his braces as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You're making a fool of yourself nobody cares about what your saying." A white-haired fifth grader said as he walked up to them. He looked younger than most 5th graders. "YOU!" Mark screamed as he lunged at him. "You ruined my big debut! We were going to rule this school like kings, eat like kings, now nothing!" Mark said depressed. "Please, you were making yourself look like a total moron. Everybody knows you dye your hair almost everyday, just to make yourself feel better about having no life at all." The snowy-haired boy said calmly.

Mark slipped off the trash can with a blush on his face, as he kicked the ground embarrassed at how he behaved just then. "Who are You?" Nick asked Mark. "Mark Conners, third grader, the dud over there is Nathan Mitchell, want to be friends?" Mark asked cheerfully as he held out a hand for Niff to take. "Sure, you seem cool!" Nick said as he shook hands with Mark as Jeff blushed as Mark kissed his hand gently. "Cute." He said earning a scowl from Nathan & Nick.

"Jeff S. Sterling & this is my best friend Nick Duval." Jeff said cheerfully as he pulled Mark & Nathan into a bear hug along with Nick, who sputtered a little from the force behind his hug. "Choking!" Mark said comically as he scratched at his throat. "Oh, sorry Shadow says that sometimes, too." Jeff said as he blushed in embarrassment. "Who's Shadow?" Nathan asked confusedly. "Our Dog." Logan said bluntly as he walked passed annoyed as usual.

"Your dog talks to you?" Nathan asked as he arched an eyebrow at the duo that was obviously totally nuts if they thought their dog talked to them. "You'll find out later now won't you?" Jeff asked cryptically as he dragged his best friend down the hall to the dungeon & dragon's club's room.

Later that day

Shadow barked happily as they came in the door. The yellow labberdoodle ran up to them and jumped on Nick and started licking his face like crazy. Suddenly Shadow vanished & his place a teenager laid as he wrapped his pale arms around his Masters waist. "Master Jeff, Master Nick! Your Home, I missed you both oh so much! Don't ever leave me alone again!" The shaggy black-haired teen exclaimed as he morphed back into a dog. "Shadow heel boy, calm down, you know we can't take you to school, normal boys & girls don't shapeshift into various animals at will, nor do they act more like a dog than a person." Nick said firmly to their pet as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Yeah, sorry Shads! But school here in California might be a bit much for you, considering you went to school 50 years ago." Jeff chided his oldest friend as he scratched his dog behind the ear causing him to start kicking the air in response. "Mark & Nathan already think were crazy people for thinking you talk to us." The blonde nine year-old said sadly as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"NICK, JEFF!" Mark called out as ran over to his new friends table and sat down. He panted as Nathan sat down calmly and started eating his own food. "Look, We realized we shouldn't judge you about what you do in your free time, so if you say Shadow talks to you, then he does." Nathan surprised everyone by saying this passion-filled speech. "Totally!" Mark said as he started cramming food in his mouth. "So, We cool?" Nathan asked quietly worriedly. "Yeah, we's be cool as ice." Jeff said with an attempt at sounding like he belonged in the ghetto.

The other three boys started cracking up at this. "Oh god that was so funny, Jeff, you should make more jokes like that you'd be rich by the time you're in high school." Mark said happily, as he ate his breakfast. Ring Ring Ring!

Mark's right eye twitched as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello." He said calmly before his expression turned stony. "What do you mean you're in the Himalayan Mountain range, HEROSHI! You're supposed to be on break not working!" Mark yelled as he argued with his 29 year old older brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Heroshi is a secret agent for a top secret organization who strive for world peace as is Netsume who is Nathan's older sister. Both of them are the heir's their respective family's as well. The Sterling-Moon, Conners, Mitchells, & Duval family's are all american pureblood family's. The four family's date back to around the time of the founder's of Hogwart's were alive. Dalton functions like a normal boarding school for non-magical people but it also caters to wizards. They have wizards dorm together and non-magical people dorm together. All of the Warblers are in some way connected to the Wizarding World. Oh and white hair is a trait of the Mitchell's family while red hair is a trait of the Conners family. Blonde hair is a trait of the Sterling family & Brown hair is a trait of the Duval family.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff smiled as he walked down the steps towards the entrance that his car was parked near. "Excuse me, but I'm new student what's going on?" A brown haired boy asked confusedly gesturing towards the crowd of boys all heading in the same direction.

"It's the Warblers, Every now & then they throw an impromptu performance it causes the school to shut down for a while." Jeff said amused by the boys horrible attempt at mimicking the school's uniform. "Wait? So the glee club here is kind of cool?" He asked confused about that fact. "Yep! As Blainer's would say we're like rock stars! I'm Jeff S. Sterling by the way!" Jeff exclaimed cheerfully as Nick appeared from around the corner. "Jeff!" The brown haired boy called out as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." The newly identified Kurt said quietly as Nick caught up with them. "Jeff, were late for the Warbler meeting." The brunette said glancing at Kurt curiously before turning back to his boyfriend, who smiled at him. "Oops! Sorry Nicky, must have forgotten. I was actually on my way to a doctor's appointment, but I'll call and reschedule it." The blonde boy said as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, shocking Kurt. "Come on, we know a shortcut." Jeff said smirking playfully, as he dragged his boyfriend and new friend along with him.

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt complained to himself as Nick started to sing along with the other Warblers and Jeff recorded it.

_Half an Hour later_

"So you knew that I was spying the entire time?" Kurt asked in disbelief at the two gay guys as they drank their latte's. "Yep, you is a horrible spy." Jeff said sounding like he belonged in the ghetto. "Jeff has an obsession with talking like that." Nick explained noticing Kurt's confused look. "Jeff and me are both on the Warbler Council and the Student Council among other things." Nick pointed out. "Nicky." Jeff whined as he pouted. "You've been bullied haven't you?" Jeff asked sternly, stunning Kurt. "Jeff and I both transferred here October two years ago, after of course we woke up from that coma that **_HE _**put us in which forced us to repeat our freshman year." Nick said sadly as he remembered the day so well.

"I was bullied in middle school to but Nick kicked the guy's ass that hurt me after that I gained a huge crush on him and we started being friends with benefits instead of just best friends." Jeff said as he rubbed his stomach softly. "Eventually it led to me getting pregnant with our first child Christian which led to us becoming a couple." Nick continued for his lover. "Which eventually led to me being pregnant with Nick's second child, and the rest as they say is history." Jeff finished as he relaxed in Nick's arms, causing Kurt to smile softly at the two teens.

"Sound's rough, did you ever think of giving the Christian up?" Kurt asked curiously, earning a scandalized look from Niff. "No, I would never do that! I couldn't live with myself if I had!" Jeff exclaimed upset at the mere thought of not ever seeing Christian again. Nick started comforting him right away. "Sorry, Jeff loved the idea of being a parent the moment he found out about it, hell he was over the moon when he found out he was pregnant." Nick chuckled as he remembered his love's reaction.

"We both love Christian with every fiber of our being and we are raising him to be a wonderful person. He is almost five right now. He is so adorable he has Nicky's hair but my eyes and he's so smart and tall for his age." Jeff rambled about his precious son, causing Nick to roll his eyes at his Jeff's behavior. They traded numbers and went there separate ways.

_Back in Dorm Room 36 (A.k.a. The Lair of the 36 Mafia)_

"Then Jesse totally pulled it off even though he claimed he couldn't." Jeff exclaimed happily about his countertenor. "Awesome, so you're going to give him the lead role?" Nick asked as he worked on his math homework. "Yep, he deserves it, after that wonderful audition." Jeff chirped happily as he ate a chocolate and pickle ice cream sundae. "Wasn't that the last role you needed to fill for Romeo & Juliet?" Nick asked quietly as he looked up at his blonde bombshell of a boyfriend, who was nodding his head like a bobble head doll.

"Hm-mm." He said as he swallowed more ice cream. "Now I have to get them to learn the script like the back of their hands." He said calmly as he stood up wobbled a little from his weight, and made his way to the kitchenette and put the ice cream in the freezer. "How far along are you, love?" Nick asked as Jeff started on his Psychology homework. "Seven months and I look like a blimp, Nicky!" Jeff whined. "When is Harry starting here, Nick?" Jeff asked his love. "Next week, remember, koibito." The brunette said as Jeff smiled.

"Aishiteru, koi." Jeff said in Japanese to his Nicky, who smiled happily. "Aishiteru, koibito." He said cheerfully as he finished his Trig homework. "You know I think it's impressive that we know six languages outside of English." Jeff chirped happily, as he continued with his Psychology work. "I know, Harry knows four but then again I'm his older brother so he was bound to learn at least one of them. He complains about hanging out with us so much but then he goes out of his way to hang with us." Nick pointed out.

"He also complains about how much we make sick with our cuteness but then he's the same way with Michael Corner." Jeff chimed in for his love. The blonde boy grew tired of his homework so he threw himself onto his & Nick's queen sized bed and snuggled into Nick's arms. There was only one other bed which was a single but that was for Shadow, who was snoring in his human form. "Shadow tired himself out chasing squirrels all day." Nick explained to his blonde lover who laughed tiredly and cuddled closer to Nick's body.

"Austin has another boyfriend named Chris, I swear he goes through people like there going out of style or something." Jeff said annoyed at his brother's tendency to date someone for 2 months then break up and move on. "He needs to grow up he's 320 years old and still acts like he's a 5 year old sometimes." Nick said dryly as Jeff yawned tiredly.

Nick started singing Make a Wish and Jeff's eyes grew heavy. "I don't wanna'." He whined as Nick continued to sing to him. "Go to sleep I'll wake you in time for dinner." Nick said softly. "Ok, Nicky." Jeff whispered, causing Nick to smile as he cuddled with his blonde boyfriend and soon both of them fell asleep happily.

* * *

Author's Note: Austin's age is a spoiler from the prequel so I can't reveal what Jeff, Nick, Nathan, Mark, and Jeff's siblings are yet, sorry you're probably eager to find out what they are so stay tuned my loyal readers! I can tell you that Jeff, Nick, Nathan, Mark, & Logan are around 374, Austin is 320, Jeff's sister, Caitlyn, is 365, Jason is 315, Ryan is 300, & Shadow is around 795 years old. And that when Shadow was a teen he was cursed to serve the Sterling/Duval family's for eternity. Nick is older than Jeff by only two days but despite that the two have been friends since they were infants.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked worried about his friend. Kurt smiled slightly despite the situation. "Yes, Jeff, Nick I am, It's just it was my first kiss He stole." Kurt hissed causing Jeff to flinch as he experienced flashbacks of his bully. "It's alright, Jeffers, he's not here, you're a Dalton student now, & He's in jail for 20 years." Nick said trying to comfort his lover.

Jeff rubbed Kurt's back as he sipped his latte. "Don't worry he can't hurt you here Kurt, We won't let him." Jeff said firmly. "Yeah, if he tries we'll kick his but from here to Boston." Nick said with a fire in his eyes that he got when he was protecting Jeff. "Umm, Isn't today the day Harry starts at Dalton?" Kurt asked worried that Nick had forgotten about it. "Oh crap." Nick said annoyed that he forgot that he was giving his brother a tour of Dalton.

* * *

"Hello! Anybody here!" Harry called out to the empty hallway. Nick skidded to a halt in front of his younger brother gasping for breath. "Sorry I'm late, Harry, Kurt needed us." The Duval teen said after he caught his breath. "It's alright, where's your other half, big brother?" Harry asked playfully, as the Duval siblings & their butler picked up Harry's luggage and carried it to his dorm.

"With Kurt in The 36 Mafia's Lair." Nick said as he opened Harry's Dorm Room's door. "Ok, how about that tour, bro?" Harry asked his older sibling. The two teens wandered through the Winston dorm house, Nick explaining things as they moved along. "I missed you, Nick." The younger Duval said as they stopped outside Nick's dorm room.

"I missed you, too, Bro." Nick said as he took out his keycard and opened his door. Jeff was snoring with Shadow curled up on top of him. Christian was sleeping, on the extra bed in their dorm, cuddling Kurt. Austin & Logan were sprawled out on the floor snoring softly. All in all, it was an adorable sight to walk in on. Most of his family sleeping so peacefully together.

Harry peaked in the room and bit back a laugh, it was silly, Austin was sucking Logan's thumb & shivering in fear. Nick comforted Austin and then cuddled into Jeff's body. Harry smiled as he shut the door and curled up on the sofa.

Jeff yawned loudly as he stretched his muscles. Nick was sitting at his desk, finishing an essay for Italian. Shadow was licking Austin's face, who was sleeping on the couch now. Harry had moved to the spare bed and was playing his 3ds. "Oh, good morning, Jeffers, how are you feeling today?" Nick asked as Jeff groaned as he clutched his stomach.

Austin sat up yawning loudly. He groaned as he stood up and stretched. "I have to go if I'm going to make my flight back to miami. Bye, Jeff, Logan." The Sterling said softly as he ran out of the dorm. "You know he was sucking on your thumb right, Logan?" Nick asked the eldest Sterling brother. Logan rolled his eyes as he also stood up and left to get dressed for the day.

"Don't you need to go meet your roommate, Harry?" Nick asked softly. Harry stood up and walked out to meet his roommate for the next year. "Well we're alone." Jeff said amusedly. "You're seven months pregnant we are not having sex, Jeff!" Nick said firmly to his blonde lover.

"Aww." The blonde boy whined as he stood up and started to change his clothes. "Not only that but I have an essay for Italian V due Monday." Nick said annoyed as he finished another paragraph of his essay. "And I can't figure out what to write." He exclaimed angrily as Jeff made his way over to him. The blonde started by rubbing his shoulders. "Forget about the essay and come screw me into the mattress, Nicky." Jeff said huskily to Nick who was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

"Wow!" Jeff said panting as Nick untied Jeff's hands which his tie wrapped around them. "I don't remember it being that good. And did I help you relax a little?" The blonde said as he cuddled into his Nick's arms. "Yep, I'm really relaxed now, thanks Babe." Nick said to his Jeff. Nick went to get up but Jeff grabbed his arm, and pulled him back into bed. "Please Nicky, you have all day tomorrow to finish that essay so do it then, right now just lay here with me." Jeff said quietly as he gave his lover a puppy dog pout, causing the brunette to crumble.

"Fine, but if I get a bad grade I'm blaming you." Nick said in a half-hearted attempt to make his point clear. "I hear you, and if you do get a bad grade on it, you can punish me for being a bad boy." Jeff purred as he ran his index finger down Nick's chest. "Not now, we just finished having sex, Jeff." Nick said tiredly to his lover, who's only response was to pout.

* * *

Nick smiled at Jeff who helped him finish his homework. "Thanks, Jeffy." Nick said to his lover. "You're welcome, Nicky. It's the least I could do after all I did distract you from this last night." Jeff said happy that his love was happy with him. "Nonsense, I need to relax a little bit, and for that I thank you." Nick said calmly to Jeff.

"Nicky, Your welcome." Jeff said, not sure how to respond to that. "HAHA! Same old Jeff. I wasn't insulting you, love, I was thanking you." Nick said calming his boyfriend down. Jeff chuckled embarrassed at his own behavior. "Your adorable when your embarrassed or angry." Nick said flushed as he was turned on by his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

CLANG!

Harry flinched at the sound of his instructors fighting his would be assailants. Natsume Mitchells & Heroshi Conner's wore thin armor like the ANBU in Naruto. Netsume back-flipped dodging the knife that came close to cutting her. The young Duval boy watched as the assailants were defeated and tied up by Heroshi. Harry smiled as he hugged his best friends Gabriel & Michael. "You three should be more careful who you talk to they could have hurt you." Natsume scolded as she pulled out her car keys, and gestured for the boys to follow her.

They stopped when they heard a boy singing Uptown girl By Billy Joel so they could watch. The boy had perfectly styled hair and brown eyes. "Wow! He's good almost as good as big brother!" Harry said awed by the boy's singing talent. Natsume narrowed her eyes at the boy, who was not normal. 'He can't be human he's got a demonic aura, but also a human's, so a half-demon. But what kind, fox? maybe.' Heroshi thought to himself as he watched the young Yōkai sing & dance.

"We need to go, Hadrian." Heroshi said calmly as he turned on his heel and stalked away from the Yōkai. "He was a Yōkai, Natsume." The redhead said quietly as he ushered the boys into the car. "Are you sure, Heroshi?" Natsume asked worried about having to fight a kitsune. "Yes, he reek of fox. Don't worry he isn't dangerous just having some fun." The Conner heir said as they drove back to the Duval estate.

The Duval estate was huge; about 10000 acres of land, The house stood about seven stories high. There was a stable which held about twenty horses in it. There was also a large garden and greenhouse filed with plants & flowers. It was located in Lake Garda, Italy. It was built right on the l All in all Harry's home was beautiful, and he loved it here. Nick could be seen on his horse; Skip, along with Jeff.

* * *

Austin was sprawled on the grass writing in his song book. "Hey, Austin what are you doing?" Harry asked as his blonde haired french freind followed him quietly. Austin picked up his guitar and started to playing as he sang;

In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

* * *

"Wow!" Jeff said as he pulled himself off his own horse. He walked up to his younger sibling; Austin. "That our new song, Aust?" Jeff asked the guitarist & co-lead vocalist of R5. "Yeah, along Here Comes Forever." Austin said as Jeff started singing;

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x7]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

* * *

"AWESOME!" Michael exclaimed childishly. "I agree it is one of your better songs Master Jeffery." A strawberry-blonde said as he walked up to them. "Stop calling me JEFFERY, DUSTIN!" Jeff screamed as he chased Logan's best friend around the yard. "He complains about me being childish yet he's 16 and still acting like a 7 year old." Austin said pouting to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, were doing Out with the old in with the new adoption? You know that won't effect the godly portion of his dna, so it will just add you as a second father right?" Natasha Duval asked her husband Nathaniel Duval as he held a baby boy in his arms. "Yes, And he didn't even have to do anything to protect his son." Nathaniel said calmly to his wife as he stared down at his soon to be son. "Who was it again, Thantos?" Natasha asked her husband.

"Yes. Now where is Nicholas at, dear?" Nathaniel asked his wife. "Up in his room with Jeff, those two are so cute together." She said, earning a chuckle from her husband. "I agree, Harry will betrothed to Gabriel Taylers, Michael Corner, & Elias." He said causing her to raise her eyebrow at her husband. "Don't give me that look, the four will get along fine, They will be the best of friends as children and when they turn eighteen they will marry just like Nick & Jeff will." Lord Duval said firmly.

* * *

"It is done." Crystal Conners said as she handed her friend his new son back. Harry's hair had lightened until was the same shade of brown as his parents & brothers. "Christopher meet your new brother." Natasha told her oldest son. The boy smiled at his youngest brother as Nick & Jeff raced into the room grinning like goof balls. "I swear you two are always up to something." Natasha scolded the two who just brushed her off. "Well, I am an immortal son of Hermes." Jeff pointed out. "I am a son of Apollo." Nick chimed in as he smiled a dopey grin at his best friend and crush.

"Oh, right, it's in your genes." Nathaniel grumbled to himself as his friends laughed at his misfortune. "Well I have to go, we have a concert in Brazil, Bye." Jeff said as he kissed Nick on the lips, stunning him, he moaned as he wrapped his arms around the blondes neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

A five year old Harry smiled at Gabriel and the two rolled their eyes at Nick & Jeff's chaos inducing methods. "Those two are causing chaos again, it's a good thing they go off to Dalton soon." The blonde french boy said softly as he blushed as Harry grabbed his hand.

* * *

A six year old Harry stared at the paper with a frustrated look on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his best friend's annoyance. "It's easy, Har." The Taylor Heir said as he helped the older boy with his french.

* * *

A seven year old Harry came home from Magical Elementary School, with his friends Michael, Zach, Justin, Gabriel, & Elias. "Wow, you're so popular honey." Natasha cooed as she and her son & his friends sat down for a snack. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." He whined childishly.

* * *

An eight year old Harry smiled as his brother wrapped his foot in bandages. "Now you know not to run on the stairs." Nick scolded his younger sibling, causing Harry to pout. "I was in a hurry. I wanted to play my new game!" The younger Duval whined childishly.

* * *

A nine year old Harry grinned happily as he played with his friends; Michael, Justin, Zacharias, Gabriel, & Elias. They only had two more years to go before they started serious magical training, so they played together as much as they could.

* * *

A ten year old Harry sighed as Nick told him to do the spell again. "Why, it was perfect!" He yelled annoyed at Nick's perfectionist attitude. "No it wasn't as long as you need the wand as a crutch, you're magic will never be in anyways perfect, so again." Nick said calmly, as he watched the younger Duval do the spell over and over again.

* * *

A eleven year old Harry stared at his Hogwarts letter in disdain. "But, Mother I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I like where I am going now." He said annoyed with his mother at signing him up for Hogwarts and paying his tuition. "We decided as long as Netsume & Heroshi can go you should get used to the feeling of a boarding school and being away from us besides I have a business deal in Tokyo and will be there for six months and your father is in DC for five months & your brothers are in America So you have to go, honey, don't worry you'll do fine." Natasha said soothingly to her son.

* * *

A twelve year old Harry laughed at a joke Justin made. The young Yōkai grinned at the fact that he made his friend laugh. Zacharias rolled his eyes at the immature son of Inari. Michael smirked as he threw a pillow at his best friends.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" A thirteen year old Harry asked his brothers, who dragged him to a charity ball they were hosting. "You are a Duval and all Duval's are going." Jeff said firmly as he opened the door to reveal a huge number of people watching the band performing. "Enjoy yourself and don't cause a scene, Hare-bear." Nick scolded his baby brother, who sulked at his nickname.

* * *

A fourteen year old Harry was making out with his Gabriel his first boyfriend. FLASH "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled as he looked around the room confused. He saw Nick smirking waving a camera around. Nick ran from the room, Harry chased after him.

* * *

"HELLO DALTON HARRY DUVAL IS HERE!" A fifteen year old Hadrian Ryuu Duval called out as he stared up at the huge staircase of the dorm house that would be where he lived for the next four years. "Umm, where is everybody?" The Duval boy asked confused.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was all about Harry and his growth in the Duval Family. Although We finally figure out what Jeff & sibs are. Harry was magically adopted by the Duval, Sterling, Conners, & Mitchells families, so he has physical traits of all of them. He has brown hair like Nick, but it's messy like James', Heroshi's, & Mark's is. His eyes are still green. He has the Mitchel indifference (But most of the time, he has the immature streak of the Sterling family.).


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathan nii-san, whose demi-god are you?" Harry asked the snow haired teen. "I am a demi-god son of the Japanese god of the moon, Tsukiyomi (1) & Mark is the demi-god son of Amaterasu (2)." Nathan explained to his younger brother. A cyclone of water formed in the room. When the water cleared away it revealed A teen wearing a quiver of arrows. "Damien, what are you doing here?" The snowy haired teen asked the son of Poseidon.

"I'm here to give my report to Lord Nicholas." He said with a old English accent. "Why does he talk like that?" Harry asked Nathan. "He's 200 years old." Mark said as he stepped into the room. "Nick's not here at the moment, he & Jeff are on a date in Paris." Nathan said bemusedly. "They'll be back after the musical & their dinner." Harry chimed in. Christian came in the room with a broken vase. "Christianus Ryan Sterling-Duval, What have you done?" Nathan asked his god son. "I know I was practicing a spell like I was told, and this happened." Christianus said softly to his father's friend.

Mark pointed his finger at the vase and it repaired itself. "Your lucky we are almost four centuries old, Chrisy." The red headed demigod scolded. "Is my unborn nephew have a name yet?" Harry asked his older brother. "Yep, His name is Elijah Isaac Leo Sterling-Duval & Kristopher Matthias Austen Sterling-Duval." Nathan explained to his younger brother, Harry. "Twins?" Harry asked baffled. "Yes." Nathan said quietly to answer Harry's question.

"Cool, and they'll be the legacy of Apollo." Harry said happily. "He'll also be the legacy of Juno (3), Veles(4), Fujin(5), Raijin(6), Ryujin(7), Tenjin(8), Suijin(9), Ōyamatsumi(10), Venus(11), Uranus,(12) Erebus(13), Zeus(14), Hydros (15), Vesta(16), Hemera(17), Ananke(18), Gaia(19), Phusis(20), Astraios(21), Aura(22), Kreios(23), Hecate, Hyperion, Leto, Metis, Mnemosyne, Pallas, Phoebe, Oceanus, Rhea, Styx, Kleio, Kalliope, Dike, Deimos, Eirene, Erato, Epione, Euterpe, Hebe, Himeros, Melpomene, Ourania, Thaleia, Erato, Peitho, Phobos, Themis, Khaos, Sarutahiko Okami, Khione, Boreas, Eos, Euros, Notos, Selene, Ouranos, Zodiac, Hypnos, Lethe, Makaria, Nyx, Dioscuri twins, Fides, Honos, Isis, Anubis, Neptune, Pax, Sancus, Sors, Pes, Tellus, Venti, Veritas, Horus, Gab, Hapi, Kuk, Ma'at, Mut, Naunet, Nut, Seker, Shu, Swenet, Set, Tefnut, Thoth, Dozbog, Lada, Perun, Ziva, Flins, Hors, Podaga, Siebog, Stribog, Inari, Susanoo, Omoikane, Helios, Eros, Zephyrus & Tartarus." Christopher said as he sat down at the table. "How?" Harry asked Chris. "Mom was sterile so Juno & Vesta worked together and created an egg out of themselves & implanted it inside of mom. Veles is mom's dad, Fujin is her mom's dad." Chris continued. "Raijin is our great grandfather, Suijin is our great-great grandfather, Ryujin is our great-great-great grandfather, Ōyamatsumi is our Great-great-great-great grandfather, Tenjin is our fives-times great grandfather, Zeus is dad's father obiviosly, Venus is our six-times great grandmother, Erebus is our seven-times great grandfather, Hydros is our eight-times grandfather, Eros is our nine-times great grandfather, Tartarus is our ten-times great grandfather, Oceanus is our eleven-times great grandfather, Zephyrus is our twelve-times great grandfather, & so on and so forth. That explain things, Harry?" Chris finished by asking younger brother.

"The Duval family has a habit of falling for deities if you hadn't guessed that, yet." Jeff said as he and Nick walked into the room. Jeff was wearing a beret and a scarf, so was Nick. "DADDY, PAPA!" Chris screamed as he handed the vase to Mark and threw himself into Jeff & Nick's arms. The two chuckled as they hugged their son. "If this is the reaction we get from you maybe we should go away to other countries more often." Nick joked. Jeff clutched his stomach and whimpered. "Bab-." Nick was cut off by Jeff crying out in pain.

"Nick, they are coming!" Jeff exclaimed alarming his lover. Nick pulled his Iphone and called the doctor. "Stay and watch Chrisy, would you Mark & Nathan?" Jeff managed to ask before he was dragged out the front door and to the Ferrari.

* * *

Jeff looked exhausted as he held Kris & Elijah in his arms. Elijah had dirty blonde hair, while his twin brother had pale blonde hair like Jeff. Nick smiled as lifted Elijah into his arms. "He's beautiful, isn't he Jeffy?" He asked Jeff. "Yes they are, Nickles." Jeff said as he cooed over Kristopher. "Marry me?" Nick said without thinking about it. Jeff blinked in shock. "Okay" Jeff said smiling. "I'm serious we love each other and we have three children now and high school is almost over-mmphhh." Nick was cut off by Jeff locking lips with him. "I was serious, too, so put that ring on me, sweety." Jeff purred to his fiance.

Nick slid a diamond ring on Jeff's ring finger. "I love it." Jeff crowed happily. Mark opened the door as Nathan and Christian followed him silently. "Daddy! Papa! Whose the babies?" Christian asked his parents. "Chrisy, this is Elijah Isaac Leo Sterling-Duval & Kristopher Matthias Austen Sterling-Duval, your younger twins brothers." Nick explained to the five year-old. "Yeah, and your daddy & me are getting married." Jeff Explained to Christian as he squealed happily. "I'm a big brother, now." Christian said happily. "Your almost 400 years old and you're just now getting married?" Mark asked as he wiggled his own ring finger showing his own engagement ring to Jeff who grinned a goofy grin. "Congrats. & In our defense gay marriage wasn't legal until recently." Nick pointed out to his friend.

* * *

Author's Note: (1): Tsukiyumi-no-Mikoto: Also known as Tsukiyomi, Tsuki no Kami, Tsukiyomino Mikoto, and Tsukiyumi no Mikoto, he is the god of the moon.

(2): Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami (天照大神 or 天照大御神) Commonly called Amaterasu, she is the goddess of the sun.

(3): **Juno** (Latin: _Iūno_ [ˈjuːno]) is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. She is a daughter of Saturn and sister (but also the wife) of the chief god Jupiter and the mother of Mars and Vulcan. Juno also looked after the women of Rome.[1] Her Greek equivalent is Hera, her Etruscan counterpart is Uni. As the patron goddess of Rome and the Roman Empire, Juno was called Regina ("queen") and, together with Jupiter and Minerva, was worshipped as a triad on the Capitol (Juno Capitolina) in Rome. She is the Roman goddess of marriage and queen of the gods.

Juno's own warlike aspect among the Romans is apparent in her attire. She often appeared sitting pictured with a peacock[2] armed and wearing a goatskin cloak. The traditional depiction of this warlike aspect was assimilated from the Greek goddess Hera, whose goatskin was called the 'aegis'.

(4): Slavic God of autumn, western lands, underworld, earth, waters, fertility, cattle, pasture, snakes, wolves, medicine and magic.

(5): Fujin: Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods, said to be present at the creation of the world. He is often depicted as an oni with a bag slung over his back.

(6): Raijin: Commonly called Raiden (雷電), he is the god of thunder and lightning, and is often paired with Fūjin. As with the latter, Raijin is usually depicted as an oni.

(7): Ryūjin (龍神) Also known as Ōwatatsumi, he is a dragon, as well as god of the sea. He resides in Ryūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controlled the tides with magical tide jewels. His great-grandson would become Emperor Jimmu.

(8): Tenjin (天神) The god of scholarship, he is the deified Sugawara no Michizane (845–c903), who was elevated to his position after dying in exile and subsequent disasters in Heiankyo were attributed to his angered spirit.

(9): Suijin (水神) The God of Water.

(10): Ōhoyamatsumi (大山積神), an elder brother of Amaterasu, and an important god who rules mountain, sea, and war, as well as the father of Konohanasakuya-hime.

(11): **Venus** (/ˈvi.nəs/, Classical Latin: /ˈwɛ.nʊs/) is the Roman goddess whose functions encompassed love, beauty, sex, fertility and prosperity. In Roman mythology, she was the mother of the Roman people through her son, Aeneas, who survived the fall of Troy and fled to Italy. Julius Caesar claimed her as his ancestor. Venus was central to many religious festivals, and was venerated in Roman religion under numerous cult titles.

The Romans adapted the myths and iconography of her Greek counterpart Aphrodite for Roman art and Latin literature. In the later classical tradition of the West, Venus becomes one of the most widely referenced deities of Greco-Roman mythology as the embodiment of love and sexuality.

(12): **Uranus** (/ˈjʊərənəs/ or /jʊˈreɪnəs/; Ancient Greek Οὐρανός, _Ouranos_ meaning "sky" or "heaven") was the primal Greek god personifying the sky. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. In Ancient Greek literature, Uranus or **Father Sky** was the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. According to Hesiod's _Theogony_, Uranus was conceived by Gaia alone, but other sources cite Aether as his father.[3] Uranus and Gaia were the parents of the first generation of Titans, and the ancestors of most of the Greek gods, but no cult addressed directly to Uranus survived into Classical times,[4] and Uranus does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic.[5]

(13): **Erebus** /ˈɛrəbəs/, also **Erebos** (Ancient Greek: Ἔρεβος, "deep darkness, shadow"), was often conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness; for instance, Hesiod's _Theogony_ places him as one of the first five beings to come into existence, born from Chaos.[1] Erebus features little in Greek mythological tradition and literature, but is said to have fathered several other deities by Nyx; depending on the source of the mythology, this union includes Aether, Hemera, the Hesperides, Hypnos, the Moirai, Geras, Styx, and Thanatos. In Greek literature the name Erebus is also used to refer to a region of the Underworld where the dead had to pass immediately after dying, and is sometimes used interchangeably with Tartarus.

(14): **Zeus** (Ancient Greek: Ζεύς, _Zeús_; Modern Greek: Δίας, _Días_) is the "Father of Gods and men" (πατὴρ ἀνδρῶν τε θεῶν τε, _patḕr andrōn te theōn te_)[3] who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family according to the ancient Greek religion, and modern Hellenic Polytheistic Reconstructionism. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter, Hindu counterpart is Indra and Etruscan counterpart is Tinia.

Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, and the youngest of his siblings. In most traditions he is married to Hera, although, at the oracle of Dodona, his consort is Dione: according to the _Iliad_, he is the father of Aphrodite by Dione.[2] He is known for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo and Artemis, Hermes, Persephone (by Demeter), Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses (by Mnemosyne); by Hera, he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus.[4]

As Walter Burkert points out in his book, _Greek Religion_, "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence."[5] For the Greeks, he was the King of the Gods, who oversaw the universe. As Pausanias observed, "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men".[6] In Hesiod's _Theogony_ Zeus assigns the various gods their roles. In the _Homeric Hymns_ he is referred to as the chieftain of the gods.

His symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the Ancient Near East, such as the scepter. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward, with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty.

(15): **Hydros** (also **Hydrus**), in Greek mythology, is one of the first primordial gods to emerge forth along with Thesis. Hydros is also sometimes believed to be a child of Chaos and is believed to have emerged alongside the Gods of creation and mud at the creation of the universe. He is the Primordial Waters God.

(16): **Vesta** is the virgin goddess of the hearth, home, and family in Roman religion. Vesta's presence is symbolized by the sacred fire that burned at her hearth and temples. Her closest Greek equivalent is Hestia.

The importance of Vesta to Roman religion is indicated by the prominence of the priesthood devoted to her, the Vestal Virgins, Rome's only college of full-time priests.

(17): **Hemera** (Ancient Greek: Ἡμέρα, "day", pronounced [hɛːméra]) was the personification of day and one of the Greek primordial deities. She is the goddess of the daytime and, according to Hesiod, the daughter of Erebos and Nyx (the goddess of night).[1] Hemera is remarked upon in Cicero's _De Natura Deorum_, where it is logically determined that _Dies_ (Hemera) must be a god, if Uranus is a god.[2] The poet Bacchylides states that Nyx and Chronos are the parents, but Hyginus in his preface to the _Fabulae_ mentions Chaos as the mother/father and Nyx as her sister.

She was the female counterpart of her brother and consort, Aether (Light), but neither of them figured actively in myth or cult. Hyginus lists their children as Uranus, Gaia, and Thalassa (the primordial sea goddess), while Hesiod only lists Thalassa as their child.

According to Hesiod's _Theogony_, Hemera left Tartarus just as Nyx entered it; when Hemera returned, Nyx left:[3]

"Nyx and Hemera draw near and greet one another as they pass the great threshold of bronze: and while the one is about to go down into the house, the other comes out at the door."

Pausanias seems to confuse her with Eos when saying that she carried Cephalus away. Pausanias makes this identification with Eos upon looking at the tiling of the royal portico in Athens, where the myth of Eos and Kephalos is illustrated. He makes this identification again at Amyklai and at Olympia, upon looking at statues and illustrations where Eos (Hemera) is present.

(18): **Ananke**, also spelled **Anangke**, **Anance**, or **Anagke** (Ancient Greek: Ἀνάγκη, from the common noun ἀνάγκη, "force, constraint, necessity"), was the personification of destiny, necessity and fate, depicted as holding a spindle. She marks the beginning of the cosmos, along with Chronos. She was seen as the most powerful dictator of all fate and circumstance which meant that mortals, as well as the Gods, respected her and paid homage. Considered as the mother of the Fates according to one version, she is the only one to have control over their decisions.[1]

According to the ancient Greek traveller Pausanias, there was a temple in ancient Corinth where the goddesses Ananke and Bia (meaning violence or violent haste) were worshipped together in the same shrine. Her Roman counterpart was Necessitas ("necessity").[2]

(19): **Gaia** (/ˈɡeɪ.ə/ or /ˈɡaɪ.ə/; from Ancient Greek Γαῖα, a poetical form of _Gē_ Γῆ, "land" or "earth";[1] also **Gaea**, or **Ge**) was the goddess or personification of Earth in ancient Greek religion,[2] one of the Greek primordial deities. Gaia was the great mother of all: the primal Greek Mother Goddess; creator and giver of birth to the Earth and all the Universe; the heavenly gods, the Titans and the Giants were born from her union with Uranus (the sky), while the sea-gods were born from her union with Pontus (the sea). Her equivalent in the Roman pantheon was Terra.

(20): PHYSIS was the Protogenos (primeval god) of the origin and ordering of nature.

(21): **Astraeus** or **Astraeos** (Ancient Greek: Ἀστραῖος) was an astrological deity and the Titan-god of the dusk. In Hesiod's _Theogony_ and in the _Bibliotheca_, Astraeus is a second-generation Titan, descended from Crius and Eurybia.[1] However, Hyginus wrote that he was descended directly from Tartarus and Gaia, and referred to him as one of the Gigantes. Appropriately, as god of the dusk, Astraeus married Eos, goddess of the dawn. Together as nightfall and daybreak they produced many children who are associated with what occurs in the sky during twilight. They had many sons, the four Anemoi ("Winds"): Boreas, Notus, Eurus, and Zephyrus,[2] and the five **Astra Planeta** ("Wandering Stars", i.e. planets): **Phainon** (Saturn), **Phaethon** (Jupiter), **Pyroeis** (Mars), **Eosphoros/Hesperos** (Venus), and **Stilbon** (Mercury).[3] A few sources mention one daughter, Astraea[4] ("stars", fem. personification. Sometimes: "justice"), but most writers considered Astraea the child of Zeus and Themis. He is also sometimes associated with Aeolus, the Keeper of the Winds, since winds often swell up around dusk.

(22): AURA was the Titan goddess of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning. She was a virgin-huntress who was excessively proud of her maidenhood. In her hubris she dared to compare her body with that of the goddess Artemis, claiming that the goddess was too womanly in form to be a true virgin. Artemis sought out Nemesis (Retribution) to avenge her dignity, and as punishment, Aura suffered rape at the hands of Dionysos. This crime drove her to madness and in her fury she became a ruthless, slayer of men. When her twin sons were born, Aura swallowed one whole, whilst the second was snatched to safety by Artemis. Zeus then transformed her into a stream (or perhaps her namesake breeze "aura").

(23): KRIOS (or Crius) was one of the elder Titan gods, sons of Ouranos (the Sky) and Gaia (the Earth). Led by Kronos, the brothers conspired against their father and prepared an ambush for him as he descended to lie with Earth. Krios, Koios, Hyperion and Iapetos were posted at the four corners of the world where they seized hold of the Sky-god and held him firm, while Kronos, hidden in the centre, castrated him with a sickle. In this myth the four brothers probably represent the four cosmic pillars found in near-Eastern cosmogonies which separated heaven and earth. In this case, Krios was surely the Titan of the pillar of the south, while his brothers Koios, Iapetos, and Hyperion were gods of the pillars of the north, east and west respectively. Krios' connection with the south is found both in his name and family connections-he is "the Ram," the constellation Aries, whose springtime rising in the south marked the start of the Greek year; his eldest son is Astraios, god of the stars; and his wife is Eurybia, a daughter of the sea. The Titanes were eventually deposed by Zeus and cast into the pit of Tartaros. Hesiod describes this as a void lying beneath the foundations of the cosmos, where earth, sea and sky all have their roots. Here the Titanes shift in cosmological terms from being holders of heaven to bearers of the entire cosmos. According to Pindar and Aeschylus (in his lost play _Prometheus Unbound_) the Titanes were eventually released from the pit through the clemency of Zeus.


	8. Chapter 8

A little boy of about six years old cowered in the cowered as his mother waved a knife at him. "Please, mommy, why are you doing this?" He cried as she stabbed him in the stomach. Blood dripped down the boy's shirt, which looked more like rags than an actual shirt. "I never even wanted a freak of nature like you, brat!" She screamed as she tried to stab again as he closed his eyes waiting for more pain to come.

CRASH!

Damien McKenzie opened his eyes to an odd sight a blonde boy had his mother pinned to the wall with a dagger, he was glaring at her. "Hey there." A brown haired boy said cheerfully. "H-hi, w-who a-are y-you?" Damien asked stuttering from fear of even more pain. "I'm Nicholas Andrew Ryan Duval, the blonde holding mother is my best friend Jeffery Silas Riker Sterling-Moon, You can call me Nick if you want. who are you?" Nick asked the demi-god.

"Damien McKenzie." He said terrified of what his mother would do when the boys left. "Do you want to come live with me and learn to protect yourself Damien?" Nick asked the child wearily, having seen a few people react this way to having a demi-god for a child. "YES!" Damien exclaimed causing Nick & Jeff to chuckle. "Knock her out, and erase her memories of him, Jeff." Nick ordered as the blonde easily picked the skinny woman up.

"Yes, Sir." Jeff said as he carried the woman to her couch and laid her down on it and held his hand over her head. His hand glowed as he erased her memories of Damien existing & her time with the God of the Sea.

* * *

"Master, what do you want me to do?" Damien asked. The boy started calling him that after Nick saved his life. "For one, Stop calling me Master, if you must call me Lord Nicholas, two we're going to train you until you turn sixteen then you can choose whether to join us for eternity or go off into the world." Nick explained to the six year old boy.

"It means forever, little one." Nick explained seeing the confused look Damien was sending his lord. "Thank you, my lord." He whispered as Nick ruffled his brown hair.

* * *

"Congratulations, Damien. You are now one of us." Seth, a teenager with messy brown hair & forest green colored eyes said quietly as he placed his mask on his face. Seth's mask was in the shape of a sparrow, and he was a squad leader. Damian's squad leader to be exact.

"Hn." Kyle grunted as he handed Damien his panther mask and his armor. "You are to were these at all times when on duty. The mask is to conceal your identity & the armor protects against both magical & non-magical damage." Jason said as he brushed a brown lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Alright, sit down & introduce yourself, I'll start: I'm Sparrow- code-named Seth, No I don't remember my real name at all, Lord Nicholas save my life when I two years old, A evil spirit had possessed my mom and forced her to nearly kill, he stopped her and knocked her out and took me with him, I'm a son of Athena & the champion of Hera & Apollo. My likes are studying, practicing archery, drinking, hunting monsters, & training. I dislike arrogance, abusive parents, slack-offs, & loudmouths. My dream for the future is to have two children one named Elijah & the other named Kristopher." Seth explained calmly with a small smile on his lips as he eyed Damien who was frowning as he stared thoughtfully at his own lap.

* * *

Seth gasped as the Minotaur's horns tore through his stomach. He was thrown to the side like a rag doll, gasping for breath. The others in his squad attacked the monster in response and defeated it. They ran to their captain's side, causing him to chuckle out loud as blood leaked from his lips. "Don't do anything." He ordered as Kyle narrowed his eyebrows but retracted his hands and stood up and walked over to a tree and started beating on it. "Why, we can-." Jason was cutoff by Damien. "He's been alive for 357 years and he lost his biological family to a house fire, he's tired of it. He want's to die so he can be with his siblings & mother again." The Sea prince explained calmly as he also walked off. "He's right- Cough- I want to see my mom again, I'm sorry guys but this is where we say goodbye, you've been wonderful students & teammates, I'm honored to have you guys in my squad for 345 years, I'm sorry to have to say goodbye, my brothers-.." Seth passed away before dissolving into golden dust leaving behind an locket with Damian's name on it.

They handed the boy the locket and he put on around his neck, as he sighed.

* * *

"Congrats. You are now my Lieutenant, my second in command." Nick said calmly to the 361 year old. "Thank you." The son of Poseidon said quietly to his lord. "Your truly welcome, Damien, you earned this." The brunette said smiling happy for his new Lieutenant.

"Bu-." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Nick. "You deserve this honor, yes Kaname died on the mission, but he sacrificed himself so the rest of the team could survive and finish the mission. Kaname would want you to become my Lieutenant, wouldn't he?" He finished the statement with a question which he directed at Damien.

"Yes, he would, My lord!" Damien said to his friend. Nick chuckled as he ruffled Damien's hair causing him to scowl. "Don't call me My Lord, it makes me feel old." Nick whined. Damien rolled his eyes, at his mentor's antics. "You are old, **My Lord**." He said smirking at Nick's mock glare.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt walked into Glee with a huge bag in his arms. "I come barring Wedding Invites!" He called out, confusing Burt, and his teammates. "Jeff & Nick wanted me to invite all my friends & family to their wedding this spring." He explained after seeing how utterly confused they were.

"No, we can't perform for them, Jeff's younger brother Austin will be singing for their Wedding." Kurt said causing Rachel to open her mouth. "They will not be using as excuse to cheat as I've stated about most of the other times I've gone to hang out with them, not everybody cheats at these things Rachel." Kurt scolded her before she could say what she wanted to say. He pulled out a cd and placed into a cd player.

"This is the music Austin will be singing for the wedding." He said as Heart Beat started playing. "What are you doing here, dad?" He asked his father. "Oh, I came to tell your transferring to Dalton, starting the day after tomorrow, Jeff paid for everything saying he couldn't let a friend go through even a fraction of what he went through. What did he mean by that, bud?" Burt asked his son.

Kurt looked uncomfortable as he thought whether or not he should tell Jeff's secret. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that I can't betray Jeff's trust in me, just know that his bully tried to not only steal something from him that cannot ever be given back but he also nearly killed him, If Nick hadn't saved him when he did the two most likely would never have gotten together." He explained feeling guilty revealing that little bit of info.

Several people looked horrified. "Are you telling me a boy tried rape your friend, Jeff?" Carole asked horrified at mere thought of it. "Yes." Kurt whispered sadly. "Don't tell anybody he had the whole thing covered up after the guy was arrested, because he didn't want people looking at him differently. He went to great lengths to make it look like nothing happened, so nobody would find out the truth." He pleaded as his phone vibrated.

From Jeffolicous:

Kurtsie! You are most likely feeling so jealous right now!

To Jeffolicous:

Why?

From Jeffolicous:

I am talking to Lady Gaga ri8t now!

"WHAT!" He exclaimed loudly, startling everybody else who listening to Austin sing. "What is it, boo?" Mercedes asked worriedly. "He's talking to Lady Gaga right now." He said shocking everybody in the room. RING RING. "Shh. Kurtsie. So you want us sing a song Madame?" Jeff asked smoothly. "Yes, I'd love to hear you & your siblings perform in person." Lady Gaga exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course, my lady." The blonde base player said in a charming tone.

The sounds of the song began.

"I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x7]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl"

Jeff & Austin sang, earning them clapping from Lady Gaga.

* * *

"So what did you think, Kurtsie!" Jeff exclaimed as he hugged the brunette boy, Nick smirking from behind Jeff. "Jeff figured since he got to meet her, you should at least her talk & him & his brothers perform, That was one of R5's first songs, Here Comes Forever." Nick explained shocking the people in the room, as he gripped Jeff's arm and yanked him into his own arms, causing the blonde to giggle happily as they started grinding there hips against each other shamelessly in front of everyone.

"We'd love to give you a tour of Dalton but unfortunately we actually stopped by on our way to the airport." Jeff said as he finally pulled away from his Nicky. "Were going to Italy for the week of Christmas & then flying out to California for the week of New Years to be alone." Jeff said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Nick groan as he wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist.

"Don't you know the things you do to me, baby?" He asked playfully, as Jeff dragged his index finger down Nick's broad chest. "Oh, I do, But I like causing mischief & chaos." The blonde man said over-dramatically, causing Kurt to chuckle at his best friends antics. "This is Dalton's power & golden couple: Niff!, also known as the 36 Mafia, & the Prank Gods of Dalton!" Kurt explained. "In my defense I only go along with the pranks because it makes Jeff happy and I love & Niff him to much to hurt him ever!" Nick said in an over-dramatic manner similar to his fiance & lover, Jeff.

Santana opened her mouth to say something. "Oh, no you don't, you'd best back off my man." Jeff said as he glared at Santana with a bitch glare that put even Kurt to shame. "I love you!" Nick exclaimed as he kissed his lover. "I love you, too, Nicky, You are mine forever, you hear me!" Jeff exclaimed as he hugged his lover in a bear hug causing Nick to laugh at his boyfriend's antics once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff relaxed in Nick's arms, who was sitting on a love seat. "PRESENTS!" Austin exclaimed excitedly from where he laying on the sofa. "Calm yourself, Austin they aren't going anywhere." The son of Thantos scolded Austin calmly. Austin threw an annoyed look, causing him snicker.

Natasha sighed as she settled herself on the couch opposite Austin. "Nick, why don't you sing us a Christmas song?" She asked her son quietly. He grinned as stood up and pressed a few buttons on the stereo. He stood in the middle of the room and started singing; "**"Jingle Bell Rock"**

Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
And jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop  
Has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in  
Jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin'  
In jingle bell square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a  
One horse sleigh

Giddy-up, jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock

What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a  
One horse sleigh

Giddy-up, jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock

Christmas is comming  
I Just wanna be with you  
Nothing else that I could do  
'Til now  
I'm wrapping myself up with you

Dont you know its christmas  
And I want you baby  
By my side

Giddy-up, jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock  
That's the jingle bell rock  
That's the jingle bell rock

Its christmas baby  
And ive been waitin  
Your all I need, I need, I need." The son of Apollo sang, causing his family & Jeff's to clap loudly.

Austin stood up along with Jeff and they started singing; "Christmas is coming  
it's been a long year  
i'm still in the same place  
we're still over here  
go down to the market  
get lost in the crowd  
go home to my records  
I play them too loud  
Christmas is coming  
it's been a long year  
I wish you were here...  
Been down to the UI  
and nothing but queues  
Been down on my welfare  
with holes in my shoes  
the kitchen's still leaking  
with floods on the floor  
the landlord will fix it

he only wants more  
Chrismas is coming it's been a long year  
I wish you were here, I wish you were here_  
(From: .net)_  
Christmas is coming  
it's been a long year  
I wish you were here, I wish you were here  
Been down to the UI  
and nothing but queues  
been down outa welfare  
with holes in my shoes  
but i'm not complaining  
i'm happy, you see?  
And i'm still here waiting  
so come and see me  
Christmas is coming  
it's been a long year  
I wish you were here, I wish you were here,  
I wish you were here, I wish you were,  
I wish you were, I wish you were here...  
I wish you were here, I wish you were,  
I wish you were, I wish you were here..." They sang together.

Christianus stood up net and started singing; "Over the ground  
Like a man till it's white  
A heaven of diamonds  
Shines out through the night  
2 hearts are thrilling  
In spite of chill in  
The winter land  
Ohhh the winter land

Verse 1:  
Sleigh bells ring  
Are you listening  
In the lane  
Snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song  
As we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man, no man  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town oh yeah

Verse 2:

Later on  
We'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that we've made  
Walking in a winter wonderland

Verse 3:  
Love knows no season  
Love knows no crime  
Romance can blast on  
Any of time  
Here in the open  
Walking and hoping  
Together together  
Together together

Verse 4:  
Later on  
We'll conspire

As we dream by the fire  
A beautiful sight  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
A beautiful sight  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland

Merry Christmas!" He sang wonderfully.

"Time to open Presents!" Christianus exclaimed cheerfully as he sat next to his baby brothers.

* * *

Nick stretched his muscles as he laid on his bed in his dorm room. "As much as I like being home, there's just something about being here that I can't help but miss." He said as Jeff started massaging his back. "I know what you mean, I love my family and all but I missed being here at the same time." Jeff murmured softly. "Oh god, right there Jeffy." Nick groaned as Kurt opened the door.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at his friends positions. "Are you really going to have sex with me right here?" He asked niff. "Maybe, if you keep annoying us, then yes we will." Jeff chimed in happily. "How was Christmas in Italy?" Kurt asked his friends. "It was wonderful, I got a new bass." The blonde said happily as Nick stood up and stretched his muscles. "Great massage as always Jeffy." Nick said kissing the love of his life on the lips.


	11. Will, Scott, & Nicolas!

Will scowled at the person in front of him. "Calm down Will, It's me Jake!" Jake Mason said to his boyfriend, Will Solace. Will's eyes seemed to turn lighter, and Will slumped into Jake's arms. "I'm so sorry, I was just so angry, I lost control, don't hate me, Jakey!" The surfer exclaimed.

"I could never hate you, Will, I love you to much, now I think we should make out to make up for possibly scaring me for life." The playful smile on Jake's lips was what made it evident to the son of Apollo that the son of Hephaestus was playing around with the mental scaring thing.

Will's younger brother Tristan came running into Will's bedroom. He panted, and then he realized the situation Jake & Will were in and blushed bright red. "Nick's coming back, Big brother is going to be Back!" Tristan exclaimed happily. Will grinned and stood up. "Tell the others I think they have a right to know Nick is coming home to us." Will ordered his boyfriend, as he followed his younger half-sibling out to tell his other brothers & sisters.

* * *

"Chiron! Sir! Nick's coming back!" Kayla exclaimed happily as she gasped for breath. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes seemed curious about what she was talking about. "Good! You and you're siblings are happier with him around." Chiron said chuckling. "He's bringing another demi-god, a child of Thantos, with him." Kayla said shocking Grover & Chiron.

"It must be Harry Potter, the Duval's magically adopted him into their family, and he's Nicholas' younger brother now." Dionysus explained calmly. "It's true, they adopted Harry into their family, and this will be his first time at Camp Half-blood." The daughter of Apollo said happy her older brother was coming home.

* * *

Nick smiled as he walked into Cabin 7, Apollo's Cabin. "WELCOME BACK, NICK!" All his brothers & sisters exclaimed as Will came up to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you all, especially you Will." Nick said happily, as several other of his siblings started chattering away about something or other.

"Jeff is off visiting his cousin Scott, so he won't be here for the week that I am, but I have a spell that allows us to make doppelgangers of us so we aren't missing school." Nick explained to his worried brother, seeing his worried expression. "Good, I wouldn't want you to skip school just to visit us, Nicky." Will said as he let go of his brother, so his other siblings can hug him, too.

Michael ignored them in favor of playing his guitar and singing Little Wonders;

"Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain."

"Wonderful as always, Michael." Nick exclaimed as he hugged his younger brother, after he put is guitar down of course. Michael smiled softly as he pat his older brothers back, awkwardly.

* * *

Jeff hugged his cousin, Scott, tightly. "So you finally got together with Nicolas, eh?" He asked the now blushing Scott, with said boyfriend off to the side confused as hell. "Yes, Jeff, I did, now will you stop embarrassing me in front of him and everybody else." The younger blonde said annoyed with his cousin already.

"Opps, sorry, Cuz, You know I tend to get overexcited when I visit you, after all I live in Ohio for most of the year, going to Dalton Academy, by the way you two should totally go there, it's awesome, and I'm sure mom wouldn't mind paying for you two." He said cheerfully, as he pulled his Iphone 5 out.

"Nicky, buy me some more ice cream, please!" Jeff whined into the phone, causing Scott to smack his forehead in frustration. "Bye, love." Jeff chirped as he turned around to see who else was the room. "Why is Kurtsie here, Scott?" He asked innocently.

"That's not Kurt, Jeff, His name is Carson, he's Kurt's twin brother." Nicholas said calmly to his cousin's boyfriend. "Oh, that explains a lot." Jeff said grimly, worrying Scott, because his cousin knew he was almost always happy. "Something wrong, Jeffery?" Carson asked earning him snarl from Jeff. "DON'T CALL ME, JEFFERY!" He snapped, as he stormed out of the room, with a worried Scott & a reluctant Nicolas following him.

* * *

They found Jeff singing Glad You Came;

"  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came."

"I should of told you, Jeff tends to be grumpy when he he's away from his boyfriend, whose mine's cousin, ironically named Nicholas, too. But his prefers being called Nick, He prefers be called Jeff rather than Jeffery, too." Scott explained to his classmates, after Nicholas' girlfriend had slapped both of them on the faces & broke up with Nicolas, and run off crying.


End file.
